


Illuminate

by lesbianneptune



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, angsty fluffy drabble, from a writing prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Yang kisses Blake, it's something of an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminate

The first time Yang kisses Blake, it’s something of an accident.

The faunus springs back, her hands grasping the desk behind them, her face a picture of confusion and uncertainty.  _We don’t have time for this. People are in danger. The White Fang are out there and they’re way ahead of us-_  
The instinctive protests die on her lips under Yang’s watchful gaze. There’s a hint of sheepishness in her eyes, as though she knows it’s a mistake, as though she knows crossing that line could put them in an irreversible position.  
"Yang…" Blake starts, but her words are muffled under Yang’s lips for a second time. The kiss is deeper and less awkward, Yang’s arms settling comfortably round her waist, her hands gripping the back of her shirt. For a second, Blake feels free, as though the weight on her shoulders is being lifted, safe in the arms of another. For a second, it is only the two of them in this world – or at least, it is only the two of them that matter.  
But soon enough, the fear creeps into her mind again, shadows among the patches of illumination, until Blake can think of nought but the people she is betraying. She has no time for childish pursuits - romance is a luxury reserved for those with no real responsibility in this world. Her wants and needs pale in comparison to the crisis that is looming overhead.  
Blake pulls back reluctantly and Yang shoots her a hurt look. She pauses, leaning her forehead against Yang’s in a silent apology.  
"You know we don’t have time for this," she says softly, moving past Yang and making for the door, hiding the tears in her eyes.  
Yang curses and kicks the desk, frustrated with herself.

The first time Blake kisses Yang, it’s something of an accident.

The roar of battle still inhabits her mind, the exhilaration of victory present in every breath she takes. She’s on her knees with her weapon at her side, black bow laid out in front of her, once-hidden insecurities present for all to see.   
Instead of the disgust she had expected, there is applause.   
And with it comes a flood of relief.  
Behind her, stand the students of Beacon, those too inexperienced to fight, forced to watch from the sidelines, the more elderly professors having stayed behind to protect them. She can hear Nora yelling in the distance, and Ren sighs somewhere nearby. She suppresses a smile. Weiss strides over to her, snapping at her about stealing her spotlight, but there’s nothing but joy in her eyes at the prospect of peace.  
Blake stands and makes her way towards the only person she truly wants to see in this moment. She’s pretty badly beaten, having used her semblance multiple times that fight, her yellow hair a mess on her shoulders. She’s grinning tiredly, Ruby dancing around her and babbling about how great they all were.   
"You did pretty well, little kitten," Yang teases as Blake approaches.  
Blake hurriedly takes her into her arms in response. Yang strokes her hair softly, leaning over to whisper in her ear.  
"I’m really proud of you, you know. For the bow thing."  
Blake blushes. Takes a step back. Looks cautiously around them.  
"Blake, what are you-mmph!"  
She kisses her, softly but surely, the blush still colouring her cheeks. Behind them, Ruby jumps around in excitement, before yelling to Weiss about a bet. Blake feels Yang’s lips form a grin against hers and, for the first time, the shadows in her mind dissolve into complete nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for this pairing (first uploaded on here), inspired by the prompt "those lips". Thanks for reading!


End file.
